tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Darius Stormblade VS Velseth Aquila
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! This week will be a classic Tale of Tongues as we pit two Thu'um throwers against one another once more in the Arena! Each of these contestants have handled dead tongues before, now let's see how they handle a live one! In the Blue Corner we have... Darius Stormblade A Nord Spellsword and Blacksmith, born in the late Third Era, Darius managed to make a name for himself as a warrior, when he assisted in closing an Oblivion gate outside of Solitude, Skyrim. However, not everything went to plan for the young warrior as he was captured and left to rot in a Dremora torture chamber, a lesson that we should all heed, not to mess around with gates to the Deadlands, conjured up by the Daedric Princes. Darius picked up his tongue powers, (which on recollection sounds a little gross...) from the Greybeards, after he was sprung from his cell in Oblivion. There he learned the ways of the thu'um and how to not freeze to death, when living on top of a mountain. After not learning his lesson the first time, Darius joined an expedition, lead by a rogue scholar by the name of Agatha Tira. Damn, that sounds familliar... It's like everything's coming full circle... Anyway, there he travelled with them into the Deadlands, where he had to face the Dremora, the threat of torture, a Dragon and various Master Daedra, until he met up with The Master of all. They defeated the Master, stopping him from overthrowing Mehrune's Dagon and preventing the Oblivion crisis. Nice work, tongue boy! Darius later lead an expedition into the Realm of Apocrypha, along with another group of adventurer's with more scrote than sense. In the Yellow Corner we have... Velseth Aquila Velseth Aquila, also known as Ysmir, Dragon of the North, Dovahkiin, and The Last Dragonborn is an Imperial Dragonborn, a man who constantly torments himself over which title he wants to use in the heading of his letters. Velseth was born to a Dunmer father, Neloth Aquila, and an Imperial mother, Juno Burr, in the city of Cheydinhal in north-eastern Cyrodiil. His father was a tailor, skilled at his craft, and his mother sold fine breads and pastries as a merchant. Juno traveled often, and when Velseth was in his third year, she disappeared somewhere en route to Bruma. Her horse was found, weeks later, trotting around the Heartlands with it's saddle still on. Juno's cart and body have never been found, and she is presumed dead. Despite this, and the overwhelming evidence, Velseth still strongly believes that his mother is alive. Neloth raised Velseth as a single parent, never remarrying. According to his diary, Velseth was last heard enterring the province of Skyrim but his tale ran short there. I'm sure that if he survives he has an excellent tale to tell. He could start by explaining why there's hair growing out of his ears! So, which of these two Dragon Souled Warriors will be stood standing at the end of today's bout? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results Darius Septim: 5 Velseth Aquila: 1 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts